Ultra-wideband (UWB) technology has a wide range of applications. For example, UWB can be used to transmit digital data over a wide frequency spectrum with low power.
UWB devices can be used for precise measurement of distances or locations of objects and for obtaining the images of objects buried under ground or behind surfaces. UWB devices can also be used for wireless communications, particularly for short-range high-speed data transmissions. UWB devices can also be used in motion detection systems such as contactless switches, intrusion detection systems, and the like.
An ultra-wideband (UWB) transmitter is an intentional radiator that, at any point in time, has a fractional bandwidth equal to or greater than 0.20 or has a UWB bandwidth equal to or greater than 500 MHz, regardless of the fractional bandwidth. UWB radios, for example, communicate with short pulses or cycles in the order of a nanosecond, spreading their energy over a wide swath of bandwidth, as opposed to modulated sinusoids whose energy is localized around a single frequency.
Typical UWB devices such as motion sensors use separate transmit and receive ports (antennae) and employ the use of matching impulse/step generators in a detection circuit, which generally increases the cost and complexity of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a UWB transceiver that can be deployed for at least the application examples discussed above in a more cost effective and less complex manner,